drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Neres Yoshan
Name: Neres Yoshan Age: 15 Nationality: Shienerian Hair: Blackish Silver Eyes: Storm Gray Skin: Coppery Height: 5’3" Voice: High Alto Special Skills: She loves healing, whether it be traditional or power wrought. Knowledge Weakness: She knows much about healing, but nothing much else, not even her family’s personal history. Physical Weakness: She hates exercise. Personality Weakness: She can be too kind and caring, and sometimes her maneuvering ensures that she wades into deeper water than she can get out off, and her siblings have to. Personality: Neres is a girl with talent for trouble, especially when she gets into one her manovering moods, and can get into deep water, sometimes too deep for her to escape without her siblings. She also hates this and that, but she does love healing. = Character History = General In 900 NE, a daughter of a minor noble in Shienar, Estean Aravell, whom had great potential for channeling was accepted into the Tower to become Aes Sedai. However, she broke down during her testing to become Aes Sedai, and was thus put out of the Tower with enough silver to last her for 2 years. She then settled down in a tiny village in Kandor. 50 years later, the village was attacked by Trollocs in the remainder of a large borderland raid that somehow managed to get past the border defenses. One of the few survivors, she fled again, southwards this time into Andor, where channellers were honoured. Strange though it was, Estean fell in love with Namell Yoshan, settling down in a remote village away from contact with the outside world. However, he concealed a great secret – he could channel, and was hanged by the villagers. But not before Estean gave birth to 4 children, who integrated with the villagers, grew up, married and had children. Strangely, none of them showed the slightest inclination to channel. But the grandchildren of Estean were another matter totally. Estean had a total of 12 grandchildren, 7 girls and 5 boys. Out of the 12 children, when they eached turned 15 onwards, Estean tested the girls for the ability to channel. When out of 7, 3 turned out to have the ability, she sent the 3 girls to the White Tower, and all of the boys to the newly formed Black Tower. Neres Neres was the cousin of Visen and Naremi. Showing a skill of traditional medicinal and herbal healing, she was selected to be the wise woman’s apprentice when she was no more than 10 years of age. One of the best apprentices that the village had ever seen, where the herbs and medicines under her care seemed to work miracles, it stood to reason that her grandmother, Estean, was naturally suspicious of her being able to channel. Though Estean hid herself with the one power, and monitored Neres from afar, she was never able to spot Neres channeling. Reasoning to herself that Neres probably did have an inherent talent after all, for healing, she simply decided to wait and test Neres herself when she was 15 years of age onwards. When she tested Neres, she found that Neres had indeed the talent to channel. Estean then told her of her secret ability, and told her that if she worked hard enough to become Aes Sedai, she would be able to heal without using the herbs, and even then, ensure that the patient would be healed fully. Neres was overjoyed, and agreed to go to the WT to learn how to channel. Then, she was sent to the White Tower with Visen and Naremi, but first, telling the Wise Woman of the village where she was going and to appoint a suitable new apprentice. This bios BT parts have been approved by the BT. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios